Moonlit Metaphors
by Bookkbaby
Summary: BakuraxRyou YAOI. It's a simple conversation about moonlight and the darkness that holds it or maybe it goes deeper than that.


Disclaimer: I don't own- all characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. I am merely borrowing them for the fun of it!

Warnings: YAOI. Well, shounen-ai, but lets not be technical, ne? Basically, a relationship between two boys is in this fic. Don't like? I'm not forcing you to read. May be some OOC… This is kind of vague, and I think I may have accidently made Bakura OOC. This piece is mostly fluff, and because I was staring up at the moon for some inane reason.

Moonlit Metaphors 

Crimson eyes narrowed as their owner stared at his innocent little hikari, lying out in their backyard with his hands folded behind his head.

It was late in fall, but his hikari was just wearing a blue striped T-shirt and blue jeans, with white sneakers. The light's chocolate eyes were focused on the night sky above, seemingly lost in thought with an almost sad look on his face.

For a moment, Bakura allowed himself to drink in the sight of moonlight on his hikari's pale face, the way the gentle night seemed to blanket and hold the pure figure in a lovers embrace. Ryou seemed so comfortable out there, if a bit sad.

Even though he himself was the darkness, he found himself envious of the night as a light breeze blew through the yard, playing lightly with Ryou's silvery bangs.

Scowling, he stepped off the porch and walked over to stand above his hikari's head, arms folded as he blocked the gentle moonlight from his hikari's pale skin.

Ryou just smiled up at him, though Bakura noticed the expression didn't reach his eyes.

"Hello yami." the light greeted softly. Ryou's voice- while gentle and pure- seemed so loud in the silent night.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" Bakura growled in response, using the most menacing look he could on his lighter half. He saw Ryou's smile waver a little, but the obviously false expression held. "Don't you have that 'school' crap tomorrow?"

"It's Friday, Bakura. I have tomorrow off." The hikari turned his eyes back to staring at the full moon. He sighed. "Isn't it pretty?"

His dark followed his gaze.

"You're out here to look at the moon?" Bakura laughed disdainfully. "What a useless pastime." He turned to go back inside. As he did so, he noticed his hikari shiver.

"What's so special about the Ra-damned moon that you'd freeze to watch it? It doesn't even move at all, so why the hell do you come out here every night to see it?" he asked, irritated. Every night for a week, Ryou had left their small house quietly and just watched the celestial body hang in the sky.

"It's beautiful, yami. And... it's peaceful out here." Ryou replied, eyes half-lidded and a calm expression on his face as he stared up at the sky. "The moon shines by itself, the brightest light in the sky. It's surrounded by darkness, and the darkness eats away at it until it's gone."

Bakura shifted, looking away from his hikari.

'The brightest light.' he thought to himself, staring up at the moon and wishing it didn't suddenly remind him so much of Ryou's hair.

'"... the darkness eats away at it until it's gone."'

Bakura scowled again.

"But..."

Crimson eyes looked back down, meeting soft brown orbs staring up at him.

"But the moon always reappears. It always comes back, and it always shines just as brightly. No matter how dark the night gets, the moon is always there, even when you can't see it."

Ryou's eyes seemed to convey a deeper message, but Bakura quickly averted his gaze, sitting down beside his light.

'Hope is a weak, fragile thing. He doesn't mean anything by all this nonsense- and I don't want it to mean anything.' he told himself firmly, resting his arm on a bent knee.

"What if the darkness finally swallows the moon completely, and it no longer shines?" he found himself asking, and instantly berated himself for the question.

He was going soft. His scowl deepened, cursing soft chocolate eyes and kind smiles that had somehow eradicated some of the hate in his heart.

"The moon will always shine for the darkness. The light will always be there, even if it's dim." Ryou replied. The pair was silent for several minutes, both staring at the moon.

Slowly, a cloud passed overhead, obscuring the light.

"Is that why you come out here every night?" Bakura asked, attempting and failing to sound angry. Something about the peaceful darkness made him unable to hold on to his anger for very long.

"Yes. Watching the moon makes me happy. It's so lucky- all those stars up there shine right alongside it, and sometimes the darkness holds it so gently..." Ryou sighed, then laughed. To his yami, the sound seemed almost sad, at odds with his statement of happiness. "I'm being foolish, aren't I?"

Bakura shrugged, not entirely sure what to say.

"Some would say the moon is lonely." he ventured, aware of Ryou glancing over at him in surprise. With a slight frown- when the hell did he lose his bad-ass image?!- he continued. "The stars aren't even close to it, and it's cold at night. The darkness crushes the moon and smothers its light- it doesn't hold it gently. Maybe it doesn't know how."

He bit his tongue. He had let slip quite a bit more than intended, and was furious with himself.

When the hell had his guard started to slip around his beautiful hikari?

When did he lose his ability to remain safely behind walls of hatred and ambition?

When did he go soft?!

He pushed himself up off the ground roughly, fully intending to go back inside when a pleading voice caught his ear and a hand caught his ankle.

"Please, don't go."

He looked back down, seeing Ryou staring up at him with hopeful, uncertain eyes. His scowl deepened, but he found his body sitting back down without conscious permission from him.

Ryou smiled and let go, rolling back onto his back and refolding his arms behind his head.

"I think the night really wants to hold the moon, but it's afraid too since it doesn't know how. Instead, it devours it, over and over again." Ryou continued. Bakura almost growled at the thought of him being afraid of anything, but reminded himself that they were just discussing the night sky- there might not be anything deeper going on, much as he'd wish it.

Ryou, after all, had shown no sign of even being interested in him. What was the use in giving himself false hope?

"The moon will always come back though." Ryou still spoke, though his voice had dropped to a whisper. "It will always come back in hopes that the darkness will embrace it again, even though by now the moon knows that the darkness will just consume it, because the darkness is afraid."

A chilly breeze blew through the yard again, and Ryou shivered.

Bakura pretended not to notice, but felt a pang of longing go through his being. If only he could hold his hikari, warm him...

But his light would probably never allow it. It was too risky a move to base off a simple conversation so late at night. His mind was apt to play tricks on him.

"The night doesn't want to tarnish the moon. It knows that the moon will come back if it is consumed, and will be just as bright as before, but if the darkness dares to embrace that purity..."

Bakura swallowed, regretting having ever come out to check on his hikari. Somehow, the calm of their surroundings was making him complacent, and anything Ryou wanted to know was virtually at his fingertips. If Ryou simply asked, Bakura would tell, and deep in his heart Bakura was actually afraid.

No one else had this power over him. No one else ever had.

"If it holds the light close to itself, then maybe it's afraid the light will see how dark the night really is and will disappear. Maybe the light will turn from pure silver and will blacken, and the night will have destroyed it completely."

Bakura could feel hopeful chocolate eyes bore into him, and he could feel the tension rise in the air as Ryou worked up the courage to speak.

"Maybe the moon only wants something to keep it safe. Maybe the moon really is lonely, because even though the stars seem close and bright, they're really distant and don't even notice that the moon is there." Bakura could hear his hikari take a shuddering breath. "Maybe all the moon ever wanted was the night to reach out and embrace it, even if the light dims and the darkness of the night is too deep to penetrate. Even if the dark was afraid of the moon and didn't know how to hold it, maybe the moon is willing to show him."

Ryou slapped a hand over his mouth at the unintentional slip. Up until that point, they had been keeping their comparisons of the moon and night away from such things as gender and such defining words.

He could see Bakura stiffen, whether from shock or disgust he didn't know.

"I-I'm sorry." Ryou mumbled, face red as he rolled onto his side so he could no longer see his yami.

There was a tense silence for several minutes- Ryou could feel his heart thudding in his chest as he waited to see just how his dark would respond.

If Bakura had figured it out...

An almost rough hand grabbed his shoulder, rolling him back to his previous position. Ryou yelped in surprise as he was pinned down, staring up in shock as his yami straddled his hips and stared intensely into his eyes.

"Maybe the night is willing to be shown. Maybe the dark and the light have been wanting the same thing."

Ryou could hardly dare believe it. He could hardly breathe, eyes flicking down once to his dark's lips before meeting his eyes again.

"How long has the moon wanted to be held by the night?" Bakura asked. Ryou swallowed, mouth dry.

"A long time. How long will the night hold the moon?" Ryou's voice got quieter and quieter, as if he was afraid to ask the question.

"Forever."

Another chilly breeze wound through the yard, but neither yami nor hikari noticed as their lips met under the benevolent eyes of the moon.

END

A/N: Wow… that was random. I hope we at least enjoyed it a little? Late nights and too much moonlight makes me crazy… Hopefully it wasn't impossible to understand…


End file.
